


Nauseated kiss

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunkenness, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Geralt reminds Emhyr what happened when they were drunk.





	Nauseated kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So. I could have made this a lot better but I'm trying to just finish my heap of unfinished fics. I hope it isn't too bad & will possibly do a rewrite in the future. ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Geralt easily slips by the guards, having Ciri's favour if they decided not to let him pass anyway. However, he did compromise with the two men guarding the emperor's study, surrendering his weapons before he could enter. 

 

The door didn't creak and his boots were silent, easily allowing him approach the other's desk. The man looked thoroughly engrossed in his work. 

 

"I have not called for you. Why are you here?" He didn't look up from his desk. 

 

Nevermind the sneaking then. 

 

"I just thought I'd drop by." Geralt muttered, sliding into a plush chair. 

 

"I do not enjoy uninvited guests, not that your presence is ever enjoyable." Emhyr's lip twitched, eyes briefly lifting to glare at him. 

 

"That hurts." Geralt mocked him, placing a hand over his heart to feign pain. 

 

"You are wasting my time. Explain yourself or leave. No. On second thought- I do not wish to hear it. Just leave."

 

"Actually," Geralt crossed his arms over his chest, "It's about a certain _exchange_ we had on Ciri's coronation."

 

Emhyr almost snapped his quil in half. 

 

 

*

 

 

His head is spinning slowly while he leans onto the balcony for support. The fresh air he desperately sucks in doesn't help calm his nausea and sends him staggering backwards. 

 

"What have we here? I hope you're not hiding because of your low drinking tolerance." 

 

Emhyr scoffed, "Don't insult me. I can handle my alcohol just fine." 

 

Geralt rests his right forearm on the cold stone, leaning forward to trap a frazzled Emhyr in the corner. 

 

"Stop whatever it is you're trying." 

 

"I'm not trying anything."

 

Geralt pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, drawing Emhyr's attention to his hand. It was littered with small scars and covered in thick veins that moved beneath the skin. They were calloused yet soft at the same time, sending small chills down Emhyr's spine as they traced his jaw.

 

"What are you doing?" Emhyr snarled, spine arching back over the railing. 

 

"I don't know."

 

Geralt kisses him fiercely, hands holding his head in place as their mouths knock together in a mess of lips, teeth and drunken sloppiness. The witcher's blunt nails bite at his skin to firmly keep his head still and mouth planted against Geralt's. His lips are slightly chapped, sliding over Emhyr's jaw eagerly and then finding their way down his neck. 

 

Emhyr's fingers fly up to grip Geralt's hair, but he wasn't sure if it was to push the witcher away or pull him closer. Geralt's teeth scrape at his skin, followed by the soothing of his snake tongue and the harsh sucking at his skin. 

 

"Stop-" 

 

His fingers curled around the center of Geralt's collar, nails scratching at the skin beneath his armoured shirt while he hurried to push the witcher away, keeping his hand there. 

 

" _Stop_. I'm going to be sick." Emhyr swallowed thickly, covering his mouth with the back of his free hand.

 

"Well, that's something I've never heard after kissing someone." Geralt raised a brow, amusement playing in his catlike eyes. 

 

Emhyr shook his head. "It's- it's the wine." 

 

"Must be, you seemed pretty eager to reciprocate." 

 

Emhyr cursed at him. 

 

 

*

 

 

Emhyr's fingers curled into tight fists, "We agreed to blame it on the wine and not mention what transpired."

 

He stands from his desk, pushing his chair to the side in anger. 

 

"We did, but I've decided I want to mention it. 

 

Emhyr looked taken aback, "Your insolence is appalling."

 

"So I've been told."

 

He scoffs, whirling around and stomping towards a large paned window. He hisses something else through his teeth but Geralt doesn't quite catch it, already making his way towards Emhyr.

 

"You know... " Geralt wraps his hands around Emhyr's biceps. 

 

"What."

 

Geralt's beard scratches at Emhyr's ear. 

 

_"If you didn't find it nauseating, I would very much like to fucking do it again, **Sire**."_

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests are welcome ❤️


End file.
